1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting receiving earset and more particularly, to a low-noise transmitting receiving earset
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional transmitting receiving earset 3 for use with a cellular telephone 33. According to this design, the transmitting receiving earset 3 comprises a speaker 31 and a microphone 32. According to this design, the microphone 32 is kept at a distance away from the speaker 31. During communication, the microphone 32 picks up the user's voice and the surrounding noises, lowering the communication quality.
FIG. 6 shows an earset for wireless communication according to the prior art. According to this design, the earset 4 comprises an elongated housing 41, a speaker 42 installed in one end of the housing 41, a microphone 43 installed in the other end of the housing 41, and an ear hook 44 connected to the housing 41 for securing the housing 41 to the user's ear. This design of earset 4 cannot eliminate interference of external noises.
FIG. 7 shows an earset constructed according to U.S. Ser. No. 10/949,308, which was invented by the present inventor. According to this design, the earset comprises a housing 5, a front grille 52 covered on the front open side of the housing 5, a speaker 51 mounted in the housing 5 behind the grille 52, and a microphone 54 mounted in inside space 53 of the grille 52 in front of the speaker 51. This design of earset is functional, however because the speaker 51 and the microphone 53 are set in the same enclosed cavity, the sound produced by the speaker may be received by the microphone 54, resulting in an echo problem. In order to eliminate the problem of echo, the sensitivity of the microphone 54 may be lowered. However, lowering the sensitivity of the microphone 54 affects the performance of the earset, and the party at the remote side may be unable to hear the voice of the user of this earset.